The present invention relates to a value strip for use in a parking indicator for motor vehicles or the like, the parking indicator comprising a channel for inserting the value strip, locking means for retaining the strip in the channel and time indicators which are not adjustable when the value strip has been inserted into the channel, the value strip preferably having a projection wider than the channel.
A parking indicator of the above-mentioned kind has already been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,307. This indicator serves for levying a parking fee for motor vehicles, such free corresponding to the length of time the vehicle is parked. For the payment of the parking fee, a value strip is inserted into the parking indicator, when the permitted time of parking has been set. In order to ensure that the payment of such fee is not evaded, i.e. that the time of parking is not extended unlawfully, the parking indicator is designed in such a manner that the value strip can be inserted into the channel of the device without being damaged and therein prevents any adjustment of the time indicators. The value strip is devaluated, preferably by being torn, only when it is withdrawn from the channel. The fact that the value strip can be inserted into the channel of the parking indicator without being damaged implies that the value strip is certainly devaluated when being withdrawn, i.e. that it is impossible to withdraw the value strip without damaging it. To this end, this prior art parking indicator is provided with a detent arranged in the channel, the detent corresponding to a recess in the value strip and extending into such recess when the value strip is in the pushed-in position. When the value strip is withdrawn from the channel, it must, consequently, be torn in the region of the detent, i.e. of its recess. It seems possible, however, that a thin metal strip, for example, may be inserted into the channel below the value strip, thus pushing down the detent, and that the value strip may be withdrawn from the channel without being damaged.